0911
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Mac apprend qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher le 11 Septembre 2001


**_11/09_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style :** Kleenex  
**Spoiler :** Aucun  
**Résumé :** Mac apprend qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher le 11 Septembre 2001  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur : **Cela fait cinq ans cette année que cette tragédie a eu lieu et à ma manière je voulais rendre hommages aux victimes et aux personnes qui ont perdu un être cher ce jour-là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je remue des souvenirs pénibles pour certains.

******

Cinq ans déjà. Cela fait cinq ans que Claire est morte. Cinq ans que ma vie a été bouleversée, brisée, réduite en pièces. Cinq ans que son absence me mine. Cinq ans que le vide qu'elle a laissé dans mon coeur et dans mon âme ne cesse de grandir. Cinq ans que je me bats chaque jour pour trouver une raison qui me pousse à avancer. Cela fait cinq ans ans qu'à cette même date anniversaire, je suis là, à Ground Zero, dans l'espoir un peu vain de recevoir un signe, quelque chose qui puisse me permettre de me pardonner d'avoir abandonné Claire avec toutes les autres victimes de ce jour-là.

Je sais qu'humainement nous avons, tous autant que nous étions, fait ce qui était possible, certains d'entre nous ont même fait l'impossible. Nous avons payé un lourd tribu à ce courage démesuré dont certains ont fait preuve ce jour-là. Pourtant il me reste ce sentiment d'inutilité, de frustration et d'échec. Je sais que je devrais tourner la page et réapprendre à vivre sans elle. Il y a des jours où j'y réussis plus ou moins bien et d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, où je ne peux pas la laisser partir, ce serait l'abandonner une deuxième fois. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage, sa voix ou même son rire cristallin, elle sera toujours en moi comme une blessure qui jamais ne cicatrisera tout à fait et qui sera toujours prête à se rouvrir.

J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville lorsque la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. J'étais en voiture avec Don Flack qui venait de passer inspecteur et nous revenions tout deux d'une scène de crime. Je l'ai vu pâlir, serrer les dents, mettre la sirène et accélérer pour arriver au plus vite sur les lieux de la catastrophe. J'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer, Claire avait rendez-vous dans la Tour Nord, à l'avant dernier étage du bâtiment. Pendant tout le chemin, j'ai prié de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle se soit sauvée face au danger. Mais la connaissant, je savais qu'elle ferait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne. Il nous a fallu pratiquement deux heures pour arriver sur les lieux. Les deux tours étaient la proie des flammes. La fumée était dense et nous piquait la gorge. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, Flack est descendu de voiture pour donner un coup de main. Je l'ai suivi des yeux pendant un instant puis je l'ai perdu dans la foule. Je n'ai pas bougé, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que mes yeux voyaient. Des pompiers, des secouristes et des policiers s'affairaient en tout sens. Un ballet incessant de véhicules de secours emmenait les rescapés de cet enfer dans les différents hôpitaux de la ville. La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me fit sursauter, je reconnus le numéro qui s'affichait sur le petit écran : Claire. Je décrochai mais je n'entendis rien qu'un grésillement à l'autre bout de la ligne. La panique me submergea alors. Ma femme était dans cet enfer de flammes, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour la sortir de là.

Je sortis de voiture et je me joignis sans difficulté à une compagnie de pompiers qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la tour avec d'autres policiers. Je partis avec le groupe chargé de fouiller les bureaux tandis que les autres fouilleraient le centre commercial ainsi que les accès à la station de métro qui se trouvaient juste en dessous du bâtiment. Nous arrivâmes au premier étage en un temps record. Nous fouillâmes consciencieusement tout l'étage avant de passer au suivant. Nous étions au sixième, et nous venions de retrouver un groupe de personnes coincées dans un ascenseur entre les deux étages, quand l'ordre est venu. Nous devions évacuer rapidement le bâtiment. Je ne voulais pas partir, ma femme était là-haut. Pourtant j'ai suivi les pompiers dans les escaliers, nous fûmes rejoints par un autre groupe de rescapés qui lui descendait du quarante et unième étage. Nos pas résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans le hall d'accueil, j'entendis un grondement qui ne faisait que grossir. Des débris de plus en plus gros tombaient et je finis par comprendre ce qui se passait. La tour était en train de s'effondrer. Pendant un centième de seconde, nous nous sommes tous regardés avant de fuir la mort qui s'approchait de nous à grand pas. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite que ce jour-là. Je dépassais une voiture de police et un camion de pompier en stationnement, le fracas assourdissant augmentait encore et je courus plus vite encore. J'avais les poumons en feu mais je continuais ma course effrénée. Je n'avais conscience de rien d'autre que ce bruit et ce souffle chaud qui tentait de me rattraper. Une voix m'appela et je tournais la tête. Flack était là, à l'entrée d'une boulangerie. Je courus vers lui, il me poussa à l'intérieur, claqua la porte et se mit à l'abri derrière le comptoir. Une demi-douzaine de personnes s'étaient réfugiées dans ce petit commerce de proximité. Les vitres tremblèrent quand la tour s'effondra, il y eu un grand vacarme puis un silence assourdissant. Aucun de nous ne bougea, je crois que personne ne s'attendait à cela. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur deux policiers en uniforme couverts de poussière. L'un deux était blessé à la tête. Cela fit sortir Flack de sa torpeur. Il se releva et sortit. Je le suivis tel un zombie. L'autre tour brûlait encore et je savais qu'elle finirait par tomber comme un château de cartes comme l'avait fait sa soeur jumelle. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps il nous restait pour essayer de sauver d'autres vies. En sortant de la boulangerie, une vision d'apocalypse s'offrait à moi. Des véhicules de police, de pompiers et des ambulances avaient été renversés ou éventrés par la chute de débris et par le souffle de l'effondrement. Une lourde poussière peignait la scène de diverses nuances de gris et s'accrochait à nos vêtements et à notre gorge nous faisant tousser à n'en plus finir. Pourtant malgré cela, j'ai recommencé à chercher des survivants, travaillant parfois à mains nues mais on en a sauvé si peu. Pourtant même après la chute de la deuxième tour, j'ai gardé l'espoir que Claire s'en était sortie. Heure après heure, je fouillais les gravas à la recherche de victimes encore en vie. Plus le temps passait plus la probabilité de retrouver des personnes vivantes s'amenuisait. Mais l'espoir était toujours là. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe sur Ground Zero. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que Claire, ma Claire, ne reviendrait jamais. Une douleur sourde s'empara de moi tandis que je me laissais tomber à genoux sous les yeux de deux pompiers qui ne comprenaient pas ou peut-être trop bien ce qui m'arrivait. Tandis que je laissais s'échapper mes larmes, personne n'osa s'approcher de moi. Ma douleur les maintenait à distance tous sauf Don qui s'agenouilla près de moi. Il avait compris, lui, que je venais de perdre la moitié de moi-même dans cette horreur. Sans un mot, il m'aida à me relever et il me mena à sa voiture qui avait survécu par miracle à cette catastrophe. Toujours en silence, il démarra et me ramena chez moi. Je suis incapable de me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé par la suite, la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'était cette douleur qui me se submergeait et une présence dans cet océan de souffrance. Je n'ai jamais reparlé de cette nuit là avec personne, même avec celui qui m'a soutenu à bout de bras tandis que, dévasté, je laissais libre cours à ma rage et à mon désespoir.

Je retourne souvent à Ground Zero quand le travail devient trop dur à supporter ou quand je sens que je ne me sens plus le courage de continuer. Il me suffit de regarder l'endroit où tant de personnes sont mortes et où ma Claire repose en paix pour me rappeler que ce jour-là malgré cette horreur nous avons fait front, gommant les différences de classe, de race ou de profession. Ce jour-là nous étions tous américains.

Nous sommes nombreux à être là pour rendre hommage à nos disparus. Je scrute les visages autour de moi et tous sont emprunts d'une même émotion. Outre les familles des victimes, nombres de policiers et de pompiers qui ont perdu des amis et des collègues sont venus se joindre au recueillement général. A ma grande surprise parmi eux, j'aperçois Don Flack, le visage fermé dans un costume sombre. Il regarde droit devant lui, je peux voir et sentir l'effort qu'il fait pour contenir ses émotions, ces mêmes émotions que je ressens en cet instant de prière. Comme s'il avait sentit mon regard posé sur lui, il tourne la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes tandis qu'une chorale de gospel entonne l'Amazing Grace. C'est là que je comprends que lui aussi a perdu quelqu'un dans cette tragédie, quelqu'un de proche à en juger par ses larmes qu'il n'arrive plus à cacher. La cérémonie se termine et l'espace réservé aux proches des victimes se vide peu à peu. Je le vois qui reste assis, les yeux dans le vague. Je pose une main sur son épaule et il tourne vers moi un regard désespéré. Ce même regard que je devais avoir cette nuit là quand j'ai réalisé que Claire était morte dans ce cauchemar.

- Don ? dis-je à voix basse.  
- C'est si injuste, il avait la vie devant lui, me répond-t-il  
- Qui Don ?  
- Julian, il s'appelait Julian et c'était mon meilleur ami. Nous avons fait toute notre scolarité ensemble. Nous sommes entrés en même temps à l'école de police. Nous avons été promus en même temps inspecteurs. Et il est mort ce jour-là dans l'effondrement de la Tour Nord. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider les autres et faire la différence, c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu policier.  
- Don...  
- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était sur place. Je n'ai su qu'il était mort que 48h après. C'est sa mère qui m'a appelé pour me le dire et je n'ai pas voulu la croire jusqu'à ce que je croise son partenaire au commissariat le jour suivant. Je suis revenu fouiller les ruines plusieurs jours de suite avec l'espoir que peut-être on le retrouverait mais rien... Il a disparu comme tous les autres.

Pendant un instant, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, sa peine est si intense. Mes paroles seraient veines et creuses face à ce sentiment de perte. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de le soutenir comme il l'a fait pour moi cette nuit-là. Je pose une main sur son épaule et ce contact semble ouvrir les vannes de sa douleur contenue. Des larmes coulent sur son visage, je l'attire à moi et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Sa douleur est si forte qu'il est secoué de sanglots qui ne se calment qu'un long moment plus tard. Quand enfin il parvient à se ressaisir, son regard croise le mien. La peine est toujours là mais la douleur semble pour un moment s'être apaisée. Lentement il se lève et je le suis, toujours en silence. Les mots sont inutiles dans ces circonstances. Arrivés près de nos voitures, il lève ses grands yeux bleus sur ce que fut l'un de nos fleurons national, monte en voiture et démarre. Je sais que nous ne reparlerons pas de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, mais je suis heureux que Don ai pu partager sa peine avec moi. Nous sommes amis.... Non, nous sommes les membres d'une même famille et nous soutenir mutuellement c'est ce que nous faisons quand l'un d'entre nous en a besoin. Le 11 septembre restera pour chacun d'entre nous une date spéciale et jamais nous n'oublierons ceux qui ont perdu la vie dans cet acte de barbarie. Jamais.... Plus jamais ça !

The End


End file.
